To Make You Feel My Love
by kebarrera
Summary: She couldn’t quite decipher why he would do this again. He claimed she didn’t understand and it wasn’t what she thought. But she knew what she saw. The benefit of the doubt was always a saving grace though. Could she give him another chance?


Thank you all so much for the success me and Heat had on This Is Your Life. I am out with a brand new oneshot. This oneshot is dedicated to Kirsten because month ago and I mean MONTHS ago she gave me this idea and it is finally coming to a head. So I thank her for actually giving me the idea to write it. Hopefully it filled all of her expectations.

Also if none of you have checked out heatt. (Heat's profile obviously) then I suggest you do. She has some really good oneshots and stories on her account right now.

**Summary: **It was eating at her and she couldn't quite decipher why he would do this again, although he claimed she didn't understand and it wasn't what she thought. But she knew what she saw. The benefit of the doubt was always a saving grace though. Could she give him another chance?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the movie and characters nor do I own the lyrics Make You Feel My Love by Garth Brooks

**I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong**

**I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
I know there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
To make you feel my love**

**MAKE YOU FEEL MY LOVE- GARTH BROOKS**

**-----------**

"You don't understand." He said, the desperation in his voice present. He pulled her closer to him, grasping onto her elbows. "It's not what you think." He said, trying to get the message across to her. How could she think he would do that? He wouldn't ever betray her like that.

"Once a cheater, always a cheater." She retorted, swiping the tears across her face. "I can't believe that I fell for it all over again."

"No, baby you didn't fall for anything. If you would just listen to me you would understand." He tried. He really tried to explain it to her. How could she be so dense as to not see what was happening? She couldn't be this foolish could she? "What happened back then was a mistake. You can't keep holding that against me. I haven't done anything that irrational since. You mean too much to me." The tears were gathering in his eyes. She had to understand. She had to. There was no other option.

"Troy, how do I know if you are telling the truth?" she yelled, the shakiness in her voice evident. "I don't. That's exactly right. I have no clue what went on there and for all you know, you could have been enjoying the glimpse I did see."

His mouth hung open. How could she think such a thing? How could she honestly think he would do this to her? He had spent the last couple of months trying to make up for his mistakes, to show her how much she meant to her. Then this bitch had to go and ruin all that he had worked for.

Troy could admit he made mistakes in the past. One of these mistakes included sleeping with the one and only Sharpay Evans. She was a co-worker at the firm he was currently residing at. The blonde bombshell had always made passes at him but he had always turned her down. On one occasion, she had caught him drinking his sorrows in a cup. He had just found out that his mother had been admitted to the hospital but they couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. She had caught him in a vulnerable state and he had given in to her wishes. But it was only one time and Gabriella had been gracious enough to forgive him. She had forgiven him for that, although he had never fully regained her trust. The past six months were all about Troy trying to make it up to his girlfriend of two years and that in itself had made him all the more grateful. He didn't know how he could survive without her.

"Gabriella. You know how faithful I have been to you." He pleaded, taking a step closer to her. He grabbed her face in his hands and pulled her closer to him. "You mean more to me than anything in this world. Don't ever think that you don't." He whispered, bringing his mouth down to hers and pecking her lips lightly.

She hesitantly pulled away from him, tears still steaming down her face. Her voice was already hoarse from crying not to mention all of the screaming they had done tonight. "I just don't know anymore Troy." She said, the pain in her voice evident. It killed her to say something like this to him but how could she trust him right now? She knew what she saw, and granted it was only ten seconds of what had happened, but that in itself had given her all the information she needed.

"El, come on." The desperation seeping through. She had to forgive him. No, she needed to forgive him.

"I just can't Troy." The last of her tears finally coming out. She went into their bedroom and grabbed her pillow off of her side of the bed and a blanket from the closet. "I'll just sleep on the couch tonight okay?"

All he could was nod as he was still numb from what she said. _I just can't Troy. _ What did she mean? What did this mean for them? He quietly walked into his room and got under the covers, the stress of this all finally coming to a head. A lonely tear made its way down his face.

_Start of Flashback _

_A blonde girl poked her head into Troy Bolton's office. Her smile a vibrant white and her eyes, the color of the ocean. They were decorated with gold eyeshadow and black eyeliner, the made up look bringing her eyes out even more so than the exquisite color did. "There is a new case for you to file." She said politely. _

_Troy poked his head up from the case he was already working on and thanked her politely. He was dressed in black dress pants and a white button up shirt. The sleeves rolled up to a third of his arm. He had a black skinny tie hanging down from his neck. His chocolate brown hair was swept to the side creating a business appropriate combination. The deep blue eyes that showed on his face were the bright blue that most everyone loved. _

_He quietly left his seat, fetching the folder that needed looking over. He grabbed it out of the box it was put in and brought it back to his desk. As he entered the office he thanked his personal assistant once more for informing him. He had always been the polite one. _

_A few moments later he heard the phone ring. He quickly picked up hearing his assistant on the other line. "Hey Mr. Bolton. You have a client that would like to speak with you." She said, in her ever cheerful tone. _

"_Thank you Sandra. I'm a bit busy right now but I will tell you when I am ready for them." He said. He then put the phone back on the base and gathered the papers that were scattered all over his desk. The client that was supposed to be coming had said they would be here at 1:30 and it was only 12:30. They were a bit early he supposed. Troy was an accountant and dealt with many people who needed help with financing their business or just statements in general. He had gone through a series of six years finishing up college to get where he was today. Those six years had paid off immensely though as his first job had been at the bottom of the company he worked at today. Now, two years later he was travelling that food chain and slowly making his way to the top. _

_He gathered himself, fixing the black velvet tie that hung from his neck and picked up the phone that would have Sandra on the other end. This upcoming meeting was very important. He needed to get the business _Garrison & France Inc. _to agree to his proposals. This was one of the meetings that he needed to follow through and make the best out of it. _

"_Send them in." Troy told the girl politely._

"_Will do." She responded back just as quickly. _

_A few minutes later the door to his office opened and his assistant walked through. She closed the door quietly and started towards him. Her strides speaking that of a seductress. Troy didn't think much of it though as he was looking around her, waiting for his clients to walk through the door. "Where are they?" he asked, his business voice present. _

"_Oh they're coming." She said nonchalantly. At this point she was about a foot away from him. _

"_I thought you said they were here." His eyebrows rising in confusion. _

"_Oh I did?" She asked shocked. She stepped closer to him, and he in return stepped back a couple steps each time. He finally reached his desk where he could not go any farther. _

"_Yeah you did…" he said, the fear in his voice surfacing. _

_She walked closer to him, her body finally pushing up against his. She raised her hand to his face, running her palm down his face, looking into his deep blue eyes. "You know how long I have wanted to do this?" she asked seductively, leaning up to kiss him. The shock in Troy's face was more than present. _

"_I think you should go. I have a girlfriend." He said, trying to push the petite girl off of him. He wasn't having much luck though as she kept herself practically glued to him. He calmly tried to get her hands off his grasp but she wouldn't budge. _

"_You know I am much better than her." The girl said in his ear, the feeling tickling his eardrums. Like hell he could do better he thought. She leaned up once more to kiss his lips, him still not returning the passionate kiss that she was trying to force on him. He tried to protest and she slyly slipped her tongue into his mouth. He didn't want this. He didn't want any of it. He just wanted to get this girl off of him but he didn't quite possibly know how to do that. He finally pulled her hands from around his neck and pushed her towards his door. _

"_You need to go." He said sternly. The girl finally moved away from him, her blue eyes shining with delight. The expression on her face was one of happiness, like she had finally gotten a goal accomplished. He hoped she knew by that little stunt she pulled that she would soon be filing for unemployment. _

_What he didn't know was that little stunt she pulled would quite possibly cost him his relationship._

_--_

_Gabriella pulled up to the nearby Starbucks and got out of her Jetta. She pulled her coat closer to her as the chills from the wind were hitting her right on. She ran towards the entrance and opened the door feeling the warm air coming from inside the coffee shop. Gabriella was planning on surprising Troy today at work. She knew he had a business meeting and she wanted to get him a snack before they came. _

"_How can I help you miss?" The attendant in the back asked her. _

"_Yeah. Can I have a Peppermint Mocha Twist and a Caramel Frappuccino with a blueberry muffin." She asked politely. She waited patiently for her order to be made. When it finally came she put the drinks in the car holder of her Jetta and took off down the main highway. On Institutional Blvd. she made a right turn and went down this street for a few blocks. She finally pulled up to a fourteen story office building where her boyfriend of two years Troy Bolton worked. _

_They had met two years ago at a shopping center where Troy had run into her while looking for his favorite cereal, Cocoa Puffs, and ever since then they had been inseparable. On their one year anniversary they had come to the conclusion that since they spent most days with each other, it was not wise to have two apartments, so they moved in together. Sure they had their ups and downs but what couple didn't right? For the majority of those two years, it had been filled with the most exciting moments of their lives. _

_She walked into the office building and into the elevators of pressing number thirteen. As long as she had known Troy, he had been working at this same building. Every raise and every accomplishment that he made in this business she was proud of. She loved that people loved him so much that they would promote him to such levels. When he had gotten his first promotion he had come home, a vibrant smile shown on his face. He lifted Gabriella off the ground and twirled her around. To say she was happy for him was an understatement. He pulled her face to his and kissed her lightly whispering "I love you" into her ear sealing the moment with a sweet and passionate kiss. _

_She heard the ding of the elevator and shook herself of the memory she was just reliving. She walked out onto the floor where Troy worked and headed to his office. He had told her earlier that his meeting was not until 1: 30 so she had made perfect arrangements to be there before his big meeting with _Garrison & France Inc. _She walked to where she knew his office would be._

_As she approached she heard a female voice talking through the door. Curiosity got the best of her and she opened the door slightly to see a blonde girl draped over her boyfriend. To say she was shocked was an understatement. In that moment she didn't want to believe that he would do this to her. He had been so faithful to her she had assumed. _

"_You know I am much better than her."_

_That one phrase alone had her heart stopping. She wanted him to say something back, defend her, but as she looked closer she saw the woman lightly kiss his lips and he didn't pull away. She was hoping with every ounce of her that he would pull away but as she saw her tongue enter his mouth, she turned around and ran down the hall of the office, two coffee cups in hand. _

_She quickly pressed the first floor and got to the bottom floor. She didn't want people to see her cry so she hid her head and walked out of the office building. When she was finally in the safe haven of her car, she let the tears that were threatening to emerge earlier drop out. She put her head on the steering wheel letting this moment sink in. _

_She finally pulled herself together and put her car in drive. She pulled out of her parking spot and off to the apartment that they shared together. _

_End of Flashback_

Troy sat in bed, the past events from that night running through his mind. She wouldn't even listen to him explain what had happened. He didn't cheat on her and he tried to push her off of him. He knew the moment that she walked into his office and she started walking over to him that something bad was going to happen. He wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt though and he did. Although this might of made the situation worse.

He couldn't believe this was happening. Yesterday he was so happy to be sharing the happy news with his girlfriend that the company that he was trying to get had finally obliged and he had a meeting the next day. It's surprising how one day could be so exciting and the next day it could all come crashing down.

On the other side of the wall, his gorgeous brunette was wondering the same exact thing. How could this all be going wrong? Everything was just barely getting back to normal and then someone has to go and screw it all up. She wanted to believe what Troy had told her earlier. That he didn't cheat and it wasn't what she was thinking but from the burns that she has had in the past, it was hard to get over that and let it go. She knew she should have listened to what he had to say but she couldn't find the courage to do that. She didn't want her heart to break even more so than it had.

The nights like these were the most miserable for her. Although she hadn't had many in her lifetime, the nights where she was not curled up in bed with him were the most miserable for her. She loved having the comforts of him by her and she loved that he would pull her close and keep her in his warmth.

She loved the tender kisses he would give her.

She loved the simple caresses that he would apply.

She loved having his simple presence.

And none of that was there. A tear began to escape her eyes as she thought about this. This was eating at her and she couldn't quite decipher why he would do this again, although he claimed she didn't understand and it wasn't what she thought. But she knew what she saw. The benefit of the doubt was always a saving grace though. Maybe she should give him a chance to speak. She thought about this statement for the next few seconds and finally agreed to it. She wanted the comfort of him back in her arms anyways.

She quietly took the comforter off of her and her feet padded their way through the apartment.

She opened the bedroom door as quietly as she could. She quietly went to her side of the bed, making the weight in the bed shift. At this movement Troy's head turned to her, the dim lighting in the bedroom from the window showed that his eyes were bloodshot, a sure sign that he had been crying since she had decided to sleep on the couch. This alone had begun the process of her heart breaking.

She quietly slid her self down into a laying position and curled her body into his. She might still be mad at him but having him not close to her was breaking her heart even more.

"I thought you were going to sleep on the couch." Troy said, his voice hoarse.

"I was but I decided that you having me in your arms was a better option." She replied, the love and tenderness seeping through her voice.

"I'm glad." He replied back, pulling her tighter against his chest, her arms wrapped around his waist. She loved the moments that they had like these, even if everything was still up in the air right now. She would worry about that tomorrow. "Listen El, about tonight—"

"Troy you don't have to say anything. We'll worry about it in the morning. Let's just go to sleep." She said, cutting him off from what he was about to say, sincerity laced in her voice.

And so they lay, the two people who were fighting just hours before now curled up together. And although their were still problems to be worked out, the problems could wait until tomorrow cause right now, in his arms was where she wanted to be.

**Thank you guys so much for reading. Now press that green button. I would appreciate it so much. This honestly is one of my favorite stories I have written so hopefully you guys like it too. **


End file.
